In the prior art, for example WO 2008/003347 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,138 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,829 discloses injection valves in which a hydraulic transmission unit is provided between an actuator and the nozzle needle.
In the known prior art, the deflection of the actuator is transmitted into a corresponding deflection of the nozzle needle.